sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Joel Deitrick
]] Name: Joel Deitrick Gender: Male Age: 18 Hometown: Levittown, New York Grade: 12 Hobbies and Interests: Anime and manga, videogames, surfing the internet, drawing. Appearance: Somewhat short and skinny as a twig, Joel is 5'5" and weighs only 110 pounds. Matching his build is his narrow face and slim jaw. His hair is a light blondish brown; it reaches about halfway down his neck and his fringe sits messily just above his eyes. The overall effect of his appearance is portraying a wisp of a boy, as if a strong wind would blow him away. Belonging to the well known boarding school of Abberford College, Joel wears their uniform most of the time. His usual dress is grey trousers, white shirt with its green and white tie and the school's green blazer. He was wearing this uniform when he was kidnapped for the experiment. When at home he dresses mainly in t-shirts and trousers, with a baseball cap his father bought him a few years ago. Biography: Born to Amelia and Jacob Deitrick in early 1992 Joel's early childhood was one of luxury. His father was a successful lawyer employed by a small firm, and despite the size of the firm was often able to get high-paying cases. When Amelia fell pregnant with Joel no expense was spared preparing the child's room. Joel grew up as a happy and active child. During primary school Joel was a fairly sociable child, with plenty of friends. He was particularly bright, and excelled in class. His love of cartoons and videogames during this period would prove influential in shaping his personality in later life. Unfortunately, Joel's life suffered some severe changes during his second year of middle school. Amelia, who came from a family with a history of breast cancer, was diagnosed with a tumour and required immediate treatment. Since Jacob was engaged with his work for long hours every day, this meant that there would be no one at home to look after Joel. In these circumstances his family decided it would be best for him if he was sent to a boarding school so they didn't have to look after him. With this in mind they decided to enrol him at Abberford College, a renowned school just out of state. Entering this school more than a year in was not particularly fortunate for Joel. Most of the cliques had already formed, and separated from his childhood friends he felt somewhat awkward. Joel had trouble making friends at Abberford, and a number of the year's bullies started targeting him, his isolation and stature making him an easy target. Alone, he started focusing his attention more and more towards videogames and anime as a way of escaping reality. He took up drawing too, attempting to imitate the styles of his favourite manga books. This introverted lifestyle did help with his studies, with him taking an interest in much of his schoolwork, though this did nothing to help his image as a nerd. Over his time in Abberford he did manage to pick up a few friends, mainly those interested in the same hobbies as him. These friends helped him endure his bullies by providing support, but he never quite managed to avoid the abuse from many of his peers. Advantages: Joel is reasonably bright, and may be able to use his logic to his advantage during the test. His petite build and shy manner may also convince others that he is less of a threat than the other subjects. Disadvantages: Joel is physically weak and may be unable to perform some tasks during the experiment or overpowered by other subjects. He also has little willpower, and is somewhat timid. He may be unable to handle the stress of the experiment. --- Power: Thermal Vision ''' '''Conclusion: A fellow boarding student. I almost feel sorry for him. The above biography is as written by Banthesun. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: None Killed By: Taryn Gregory Allies: Raymond Pietrowski, Keira MacDonald Enemies: Katherine Black, Taryn Gregory Mid-game Evaluation: '''Joel awoke on the beach, where he found himself lost and confused, unable to see properly due to his power. He stumbled around for a time, before deciding that he was dreaming. Joel soon encountered Taryn Gregory and Katherine Black, who tried to interact with him. Joel, disbelieving the reality of the situation, lunged at Katherine with his knife, but failed to harm her. When Joel made a grab for his gun, Taryn shot him in the shoulder, and the girls took the contents of his pack.At this time, Johnny Marsh wandered into the area, but did not approach for fear of being attacked. Joel managed to make his way to the great divide, where he was found by Raymond Pietrowski and Keira MacDonald. The two bandaged Joel, and attempted to nurse him back to health. The area they were in was soon declared a danger zone, though, and, unable to move Joel, they abandoned him to his fate. He died shortly thereafter. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''One early mistake can doom you easily, as subject C19 showed us. He was unable to adapt to his power, and was aggressive at the wrong time, making his death a foregone conclusion. '''Memorable Quotes: None Other/Trivia *Joel never spoke during his time on the island. *Joel's death was somewhat uncertain. While his dying post implied that he exploded from lingering too long in a danger zone, the actual description of the death was notably different from the symptoms suffered by Fredrick Slagenger and Judith Vibert, who were caught in a danger zone earlier. The confusion regarding Joel's death extended to members of The Organization, with it eventually being announced as follows: "Joel Deitrick, who like, died of blood loss? Or something? He just sorta... died. Fun times." This article presumes that Joel was killed as a result of his wound (which went untreated for nearly a day) and that discrepencies are a result of his dying hallucinations. *Joel was sacrificed when banthesun used his hero card to save Katherine Black. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Joel, in chronological order. *All Apologies *Discovery and Revelation Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF Evolution or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Joel Deitrick. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *I liked Joel a lot. ban did some really awesome things with description, and I never even figured out that Joel's only dialogue came in flashbacks until I fixed up this article. He was a fascinating and well-rounded character without it, and that takes a lot of doing. I'm sad he died, but he was kinda doomed from his first thread, and it was nice to see the results of his actions. - MurderWeasel *Joel was a good read. There are some really good descriptions in his writing to go with his power, as well as just in general. His death in particular has some disturbing but effective imagery. I also think going out when he did made a lot of sense, with how his power held him back, along with his injury. -bacon Category:Characters Category:SOTF: Evolution